


With 3 You Get Eggnog

by BandraK



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little one-shot based off a prompt (jealousy) for Faberry week over on tumblr. Set during the (as of now still unaired - I think) episode where Quinn and Santana visit Rachel in New York (Or more specifically, the screen shots from that episode floating around the internets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With 3 You Get Eggnog

_She shouldn’t be feeling like this. She knew this. There was absolutely no reason for what she was feeling or the way her heart tightened every time they leaned in towards each other or laughed at something the other said._

_It wasn’t like they were a couple. They’d hardly even been friends that long. Not really. Barely a few years when you got right down to it. Hardly two. They had never been a couple, they would never be a couple and that was double true about the pair in front of her but that didn’t stop her jaw from tightening or undo the knots in her stomach. It didn’t stop her from feeling…_

_And it wasn’t so much the way she leaned in when they talked or the way her face lit up when she laughed. It was the smile. That was her smile dammit. She’d earned that smile. No-else was supposed to make her smile like that. She was supposed to be the only one to make her smile like that._

_That was their smile._

“Q?”

“Hmm?” Quinn blinked twice as she refocused on the two women watching her. “What?”

Rachel tilted her head to the side and flashed Quinn a concerned grin “Are you okay? You’ve haven’t said anything in a while. Did you want something else to drink?”

“Uh,” the yale student looked down at the untouched glass of Vegan-eggnog cupped by her hands as it rested in her lap, “no. Thanks. I’m good.”

“Oh…”

Quinn stomach tightened in response to the edge of disappointment she was sure she only imagined she’d heard in Rachel’s voice.

“She’s probably been daydreaming about her ‘boyfriend’.”

There was no doubt that the condescension she’d heard in Santana’s voice was real. She could even hear the air quotes.

“A boyfriend. I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, Quinn.”

 _Did she say A boyfriend or uh, boyfriend?_ The thought ran through her head as she lifted it to look at the other two just in time to catch Rachel turning away from Santana.

“Where’s the little diva’s room?” The latter asked as she stood up from her end of the couch and stretched her arms out behind her.

A faint smile pulled at Quinn’s lips when Rachel failed to so much as glance at the former cheerio’s t chest as it was thrust forward.

“That door right there.”

“Thanks.”

Rachel leaned forward to refill her own cup and gave Quinn’s still full cup a quick glance as she settled back into her seat.

Quinn took a cautious sip from her glass of not-really-egg-or-nog eggnog. Not bad. Not good, but not bad.

“So… This boy you’re dating… is he nice?

“Uhm-“

“Sorry. I, uh, I didn’t mean to pry. If you don’t want to talk about him I-“

“No. It’s not that. I don’t mind-“

“Good. I mean, I’m glad I didn’t offend you or anything.”

“You never offend me”

…

“So… this boyfriend?”

“It’s,” Quinn looked over at the door separating Santana from the conversation and took another sip from her drink, “he’s this guy I met at university.”

Rachel nodded politely.

_Santana had told her all about this ‘guy’, just like she’d told her about all the other gossip from back home and Rachel had planned to leave the whole topic alone until her friend had forced the issue for a number of reasons._

_For one, Quinn was a grown woman. If she wanted to run around with someone old enough to be her father, and married to boot, that was her business. It wasn’t like she was in a position to give anyone relationship advice. Brody hadn’t exactly worked out the way she’d hoped and the less said about Finn, the better._

_Not that she hadn’t loved Finn. She had. He’d been her first and that wasn’t the sort of thing she’d just let anyone have. And it was more than that, of course. He’d made her feel special, appreciated, loved._

_Of course… he hadn’t been the only one to make her feel that way, had he? Which was all the more reason to bite her tongue when it came to Quinn’s latest paramour_

_And to be there when… no, if, he turned out not to be the right person for her friend. Someone who could see her for the beautiful, talented, caring, loyal, amazing woman she was. Someone who could tell her mood just from the way her shoulders were set, who knew what it meant when she touched her hair just so, who could tell at a glance which of her smiles she was using. Someone who she trusted enough to let behind the shield she put between herself and the rest of the world. Someone that could make her feel the way she made… others feel. Not just someone who probably shacked up with whatever new co-ed caught his eye ever year and probably wasn’t worth the breath it took to tell him to go f-_

“-And that’s pretty much it. Us.”

“He sounds lovely.”

“Yeah… he’s-“

“What I miss?”

Rachel turned an almost entirely authentic smile in Santana’s direction. “Quinn was just telling me about her ‘fella’.”

“Uh-huh.” Santana replied in a tone that spoke volumes beyond the two simply syllables, none of them particularly flattering, as she flopped back onto the far end of the couch.

_Je-sus theses two were thicker than Hudson on free donut day. You’d have to be blind not to see how they really felt about each other… or Hudson. Didn’t they know how lucky they were? How amazing it could be for them if they just one of them would grow a damn pair already._

_She expected this level of repression from Fabray thanks to her crazy family, but Berry had two gay dads. If there was ever anyone who should be in touch with their inner lesbian it was Rachel. Or even just have half way decent gaydar that could pick up on Quinn’s gigawatt signal even through the massive amounts of denial._

_But no. Here they were, 5 feet from each other and a million miles away from what they could have if they only admitted they wanted it._

_It was enough to make her want to grab them both by the shoulders and shake them until her arms fell off. Did they have any idea what she would give to be with Brittany again. To go back and stop herself from making the worst mistake she’d ever made. That knowing the one person in this world she could truly be herself with was off macking on trouty mouth’s giant lips made her heart break every time she thought about it, which was only about every other thought, and even with all that pain she wouldn’t give up one freaking second that she’d had with her girlfriend because that was the only time her life had ever felt right, felt complete, felt real._

“So…” Rachel said, turning her cup around in her hand.

“So…” Quinn slowly nodded.

“I need a drink.” Santana said, pushing herself off the couch “And that eggnog needs some rum.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that aren't older than dirt (Dirt's my grandchild), the title is a play on "With Six you get Eggrolls" (a 1968 movie that dabbles with jealousy, though of a less romantic nature than presented here). This is also the first time that title has been used for this story. Up until now it has simply been called "Untitled"


End file.
